Pups and the family reunion
(No changing this page unless you're an admin or have permission from me) Present day paw patrol Summary Elmina after a boxing match she found out about her mothers sister Snowdrop and her cousin Tundra. She spent the day trying to find her cousin Tundra and aunt Snowdrop (unknowing that snowdrop died). Elmina found out that Tundra was in a place called adventure bay. Will she find her cousin Tundra or will she spent the rest of her life on a wild goose chase? Characters * Elmina * Tundra * Ashley (Elmina's mother) * Rocky * Marshall * Chase * Zuma * Rubble * Skye * Unknown pup 1 * Unknown pup 2 * Limo Driver Story It was a beautiful sunny day in Adventure Bay. Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Marshall were in the TV room watching a boxing match of their favorite Boxer, Elmina, also known as Ms. Destruction. The pups wag their tail in excitement. Rubble: Wow!!, Elmina is the best boxer ever!! Rocky: (Look's at Rubble) Um hum! Rubble: (Look's at Rocky) Eh he, sorry I mean best girl boxer ever. Rocky: (Laugh looking at rubble) He he, That's better. Chase: Guys, look, Elmina is going to try and finish it!! Zuma: Wow, she is so good!! Marshall: Yeah, and she's pretty too. (he says, looking at the other pups) Rubble: Ha ha ha, you have a crush on her! (he said, mocking at Marshall) Marshall: NO!! and come on you guy don't tell me she's not cute. Zuma: Well, she is ''kinda cute! Rocky, Rubble, Chase: Yea!!! (they all said, wagging their tails) Marshall: You see, that wasn't hard. Meanwhile, Skye and Tundra were having a walk through town Skye: It's such a beautiful day outside! Tundra: You got that right, Skye! What do you think the boys are doing? Skye: Watching TV, talking, playing, boy stuff. Don't worry about them; this is our time, Tundra! Tundra: Your right Skye! Meanwhile, Elmina was in a boxing match in a few towns away from Adventure Bay, she won the boxing match by knockout when she won she overheard some pup from the audience talking about her mother Ashley, that her mother had a sister named Snowdrop and her daughter, Tundra. Unknown pup 1: Hey have you herd about the new member of the paw patrol Tundra? Unknown pup 2: Yeah, did you know that Tundra's mother Snowdrop had a sister named Ashley that was killed trying to protect her pup? Elmina rush over to the two pup she overheard Elmina: Where did you hear that!?!?! And what do you know about this "Tundra"?! Unknown pup 1: wow, I can believe Elmina is talking to us!! Unknown pup 2: Yea I know!! Elmina, can i have your autograph? Elmina: So, How do you guys know about them!! Unknown pup 1: A friend told me. (looking confused at Elmina) Unknown pup 2: And Tundra is the new member of the PAW Patrol down in Adventure Bay! Elmina: (thinking to herself) Adventure Bay???. Thank's (she said to the two pups before running of to her limo) Elmina: (telling the limo driver) ''TO ADVENTURE BAY AND STEP ON IT!!! Limo Diver: Ok, hold on. (he started the car and drove to adventure bay) They eventually got to Adventure Bay Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, and Marshall were still watching one of Elmina's Boxing matches, while Skye and Tundra were at Katie's having a spa day. Elmina: (tells the limo driver) Stay here at the entrance with the limo, I don't want to drag attention to myself. Limo Driver: okie dokie, but hurry back. Elmina: just give me five five hours and if I not back by then, you can come get me with the limo!! Limo Driver: ok, but be careful. Elmina: hehe ok I'll be careful. Three hour had pass, Elmina talk with everyone she could find, luckily no one recognize her, but she manage to find where the lookout was. While Elmina was walking to the lookout Skye and Tundra saw her from a distance just as they got out of Katie's. Skye: Hey Tundra, who is that pup? I've never seen her before. Tundra: Don't know, Skye. Let's just go back to the Lookout! (she told Skye looking confuse at the pup in a distance) Meanwhile at the lookout Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky and Zuma had just finish watching one of Elmina's boxing match and were walking outside to play tug-a-toy. Rocky: Wow, that was a great match!! Zuma, Rubble, Chase, Marshall: Yea!!! (they all agreed with rocky) Rocky: Wow, I really wish that i could meet her some day! Rubble: Yea Rocky, we all wish we could meet her! Zuma: Hey Wocky, maybe when you meet her you can challenge her to a fight! Rocky: What, noo, I would never hurt a girl! Though that sounds like a pretty good idea Zuma! Zuma : No problem dude! Marshall: Though it will be really cool if we could meet her in real life. Chase: Yea, that would be cool!! As Elmina walks outside the Lookout, she asks for Tundra. Elmina: Excuse me! (she said looking at the pups) The pups were shock to see who had called them Elmina: Aww.... Excuse me, is something wrong?? Zuma: (said with his jaw wide open) You're..! Marshall: (also with his jaw open) You're..! Chase: You're..! Rubble You're..! Elmina: Is everything ok? Rocky: (shouting with excitement) YOU'RE ELMINA, MS. DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!!! Elmina: Yep, yes I am!! Marshall: I can't believe you're here, I'm you're biggest fan!! Zuma: Can i have your autograph?!?! Elmina: Hehe, sure (she giggles as she see the pup getting very happy) Rubble: Wow your even more pretty up close. Elmina: (giggles) hehehe, Thanks Rocky: let me introduce you to my friend, this is Rubble, Chase, Zuma and Marshall and I'm Rocky nice to finally meet you Elmina. Rubble, Marshal, Zuma,Chase: Hi!!!! Elmina: Hehe, Hello? Rocky: so Elmina, what are you doing in Adventure Bay?? Elmina: Well, I was at a match not too far from town!! All the pups: Wow!! Rubble: Did you win? Elmina: Sure did, by a one hit knockout!! All the pups: WOW! that soo cool!! Elmina: Thanks, I was wondering If you could tell me if this is where Tundra lives?? Rocky: Yeah, why? Elmina: I need to talk to her, it's important!! Skye and Tundra arrived at the lookout and saw the same mysterious pup again. Zuma and Chase: Well you're in luck Elmina, here she comes. Elmina turns and see Tundra with Skye walking up to the lookout and a say hello to them Elmina: Hi my name is Elmina, I'm the famous boxer Ms. Destruction. Skye: nice to meet you, I'm Skye. Tundra: Hi, I'm Tundra Elmina: so you're Tundra!? Tundra: yea why? Rocky: (goes next to Tundra nuzzles her and tells her) Elmina here wants to talk to you, she said it important. Tundra: (nuzzling Rocky back) Really? Elmina: Yes its very important, can I talk to you somewhere more private? Tundra: sure! Tundra and Elmina went inside the lookout leaving all the other pups outside. Tundra: so what do you want to talk about? Elmina: By any chance is your mother's name Snowdrop? Tundra: Yes why do you ask? Elmina: (tiers starting to go down her eyes) Really..! (she said smiling and crying at the same time) Tundra: Yea (she sees Elmina starting to cry) are you alright? Elmina did not say anything, just started hugging, thinking that she found her cousin. Tundra: Are you ok? (she said, looking confused at Elmina as she is hugging her and crying) Elmina: (stop hugging her and nods at her still crying, she stop and stare at Tundra for a moment and then said happy still tears in her eyes)..... I'm your cousin!!..... Tundra: (stood there shock about the news for a few minutes and the said) What?... Your my.. my cousin? Elmina: (nods and said) Yes....yes..I'm you cousin.. from you mother side!! Tundra: Mom never told me about you?! How did you know about me?What happen? How did you became an famous boxer? Tundra ask a lot of question to Elmina, so Elmina Told her everything. Elmina: Well it all started when I was born, I terrible group of people try to take me so they could sell me, my parent your mother sister and her husband try to protect me but they were kill trying to protect me.... Elmina started tell Tundra everything, Tundra started to cry when she heard about Elmina's parents death. When Elmina finished telling her everything from when she started boxing and how did she found her, Tundra was crying and the only thing that she could do was to hug and nuzzle Elmina. Tundra: (crying) I'm sorry....... so sorry for what happen with your parents....you know my mom died three weeks after my birth. Elmina : Oh Im so sorry, that had to be rough... Tundra: (stop crying) hehe yea we both had a rough pasts, I'm glad it turned out better for both of us. Elmina:(Stops crying) Yea, you're right, if it wasn't for that I would have never found, or even met you. Tundra: things turned out for the better. Tundra and Elmina hugged each other and came out side where the pups were waiting for them. Tundra: Hey pups come over here I have something to tell you guys All the pup except Tundra and Elmina: What? Tundras: Guess what!!... Elmina is....my cousin!!!! All the pups WHAT!!!???? Skye: I'm so happy for you guys. Rocky: I cant believe it Tundra, my favorite female boxer is your cousin?!?!? I so happy for you!!! (Rocky nuzzle into Tundra) Chase, Rubble, Zuma and Marshall were still staring at Elmina, thinking she was so pretty. Rocky, Tundra, and Skye: are you guys ok? Chase, Rubble,Zuma and Marshall snap out of it and started to blush. Chase,Rubble, Zuma and Marshall: Heheeh eheh Sorry!!! (they said nervously) Elmina: Hehehe, Is ok I'm use to boy starring at me. Chase, Rubble, Zuma, Marshall: (they blush even harder) Rocky: Hey guys, don't forget you guys have girlfriends. Tundra, Elmina, Skye and Rocky all burst into laughter. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!! Rocky: Eh Elmina I was wandering if.. Elmina: Yes!?.. Rocky: If I could challenge you to a fight. Elmina: Sure! I'm ready to rumble!!!! Rocky: Yes, cant wait, Green means GO!! Lets see what you got Elmina!!!! Elmina: OOHH your ON!!!!!!! You're going down!!!!!! Rocky: We'll see about that! Elmina: Why don't we leave it for tomorrow, I want to spent some time with my cousin right now. Rocky: Sure, no problem!!! Elmina: Thank's Rocky, (she looks at Tundra) Hey Tundra want go on a walk, so we could get to know each other better and go to my limo and tell the driver that everything is ok Tundra: Limo?? Tundra: Come on let's go!!! Elmina and Tundra started to walk to town, Skye went inside the lookout, while the others were still staring at Tundra and Elmina walk away. Rubble: Wow... They look pretty. Rocky: Umhum!! (looks mad at Rubble) Rubble: Sorry Rocky. Rocky: Its ok Rubble. Marshall: (looks at Rocky, then back at the girls) You have to admit Rocky, they do look beautiful. Chase: Yea Rocky, they both look pretty. Rocky I guess you're right. Zuma: Hey Rocky, if you and Tundwa don't work out, you can be with Elmina, since you both have a lot in common. Rocky: What?? No! I would never cheat on Tundra for Elmina, she maybe beautiful, very cute, and......AHHH.. I mean... I would never go out with her cousin!! The other pups laugh at what Rocky said The other pups: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!! Marshall: (teasing Rocky) Don't worry Rocky, we would not tell anyone that you like your girlfriend's cousin hahahhahha!!!! Rocky: Not funny Marshall (he growls) I would never cheat on Tundra!! Marshall: Don't worry Rocky, I was just joking! Chase: Yea Rocky, he was just teasing! Zuma: It's ok dude we wont tell anyone about this, right pups.(he said looking at the other pups) The other pups: We promise!! Rocky: Ok let's just keep it between us. Rubble: Don't worry. Rocky it's our little secret. Rocky: Thanks Rubble: No problem Elmina and Tundra started to walk through town toward Elmina’s limo, trying to get to know each other better. Elmina: So Tundra, what is going on between you and that Rocky pup? I saw how he nuzzled you and how you nuzzled back at him. (With that she made Tundra blush) Tundra: Well his my….. (she stopped for a moment but when she was about to speak Elmina spoke up) Elmina: OOOh don’t tell me… he's... your boyfriend (she said that happily smiling and wagging her tail as she look at Tundra who blush even more) I’m so happy Tundra, He is so cute for you, you two make an adorable couple. Tundra: Yes… he's my boyfriend and I love him, but (She had tear starting to form in her eyes) Elmina: But what? Is something wrong? (she said with concern) Tundra: It's… just… That I’m scared that now that you’re here, he would like you more than me. I don’t want to lose him, I mean you’re his favorite female boxer. He always watches all of your matches and look at you.You're smart, kind, brave, beautiful and I just don’t want to lose him. (she said crying). Elmina: Tundra are you saying that you don’t want me to be here? (she started to cry) Tundra: Oh NO NO NO that is not what I meant it’s just… Elmina: Its ok I understand, But Tundra don’t worry about it, I’m sure that Rocky loves you with all his heart. And even if he likes me more than you, then he’s not the pup for you, and I would never go out with him because I love you and I don’t want to hurt you, you're my cousin. (she said trying to make Tundra feel better) Tundra: You're right Elmina, he would never try to hurt me with my own cousin. (she wipe of her tears) Elmina: Come on, we have to get to my limo before night fall!! Tundra: Race ya!! Elmina: Oh you’re on!! Elmina and Tundra Race toward Elmina’s limo. Four hours had passed since Elmina went to try and find Tundra, the limo driver was getting very worried. Limo Driver: I hope Elmina is ok?!? As the limo diver said that he saw Elmina running toward the limo with another pup. Elmina: I’m back!! Limo Driver: Oh thank goodness you back I was getting worry, who’s your friend there? Elmina: Oh this is my long lost cousin, her name is Tundra! Tundra: Hi! Limo Driver: Hello, is very nice to meet you. (he said rubbing Tundra’s head) Elmina: She is the reason I wanted to come here (he looks at Tundra) Hey Tundra want to back to the lookout in style, we can take my limo. Tundra: Really? Of course I would love to, I can’t wait to see the look on the other pups faces! Elmina: I’ll bet they will be shocked to see two beautiful pups getting out of a limo! Tundra: I think you're right, let's go and find out! Tundra and Elmina got into the limo and the driver drove off to the lookout. Tundra: Wow! This is amazing!! Elmina: This is not the best part! Tundra: Hum?? Elmina look at the drive signaling him turn on the disco, that whole limo flashed with different colors and music started playing. Tundra: WOW! THIS IS AWESOME!!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!! (she shouted in excitement) While he limo was on his way to the lookout dragging alot of attention Tundra and Elmina were dancing and singing inside the limo. The limo started to go up the hill to the lookout where the other pup were. Chase: What is that sound? (Looking confuse at the other pups) Marshall: Sounds like music? Rubble: Yea, it does sound like music. Skye was inside the lookout before she came out though to all that noise. Skye: What is all that noise? Zuma: GUYS LOOK (he shouts) All the pups ran toward where Zuma was pointing and saw the limo all lighted up and with music. Rocky: Is that a limo?!? (Looking confuse as he look at the limo) The limo got to the lookout and the driver got out of the limo and was about to open the dorm on the back, all of the pups ran to see who got out of the limo, all the pups were shock as they saw Tundra get out of the limo. Rocky: (shocked) Tundra????? And then came out Elmina. Chase: Elmina??? Tundra: (looking at the shocked pups) Hey guys!!! Elmina: We're back!!!! Chase: (shock) WOW! Elmina, Tundra you guys just came out a limo?! Tundra: Yea, this is Elmina’s limo. Elmina: Well is not my limo anymore! Tundra: What do you mean? (she looks at Elmina with a concern look on her face) Elmina: This is not my limo anymore because this is now our limo!!! (she said looking at Tundra) Tundra: (shock) Really!!!! Elmina: Yea this is not Elmina’s limo anymore this is now Tundra and Elmina’s Limo. Skye: Wow Tundra I’m so happy for you!! Marshall: You guys look beautiful when you were getting out of the limo…..AHHH… I mean you guys look great. Ehehe. Rocky: MARSHALL DON’T YOU DARE MAKE A MOVE ON MY GIRLFRIEND!!!! ''(he growls a little at Marshall) Elmina: (giggles and whispers to Tundra) hehe I told you he loved you!! Tundra: (whispers to Elmina) I guess you're right!! Tundra then went and nuzzled into Rocky and gave him a small kiss to his muzzle. Tundra: Thank Rocky, I love you. Rocky: I love you too, snow pup. (he giggles and nuzzle her back) Then all the other pup were planning to embarrass them. Elmina: (whispers to the other pups) ready! Skye, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Zuma: (whisper to Elmina) ready! Skye, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Zuma and Elmina: Rocky and Tundra sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! Tundra and Rocky were embarrassed and started to blush crimson red. Tundra: Guuuuyssss (she growl bushing) Zuma: Hey don’t look at us, it was your cousin’s idea!! Tundra: Elmina!!? (she growls at her cousin) Elmina: I couldn’t help it you guys look adorable!!! Rocky and Tundra blush again. Tundra: Ok this was a long day why don’t we go watch a movie together. All the pups: Ok!! All the pups when inside except for Rocky, Tundra and Elmina. Rocky: Oh hey Elmina!! Why don’t you stay with us and then tomorrow we can have our fight, how does that sound? Elmina: That sounds amazing (she run a hugs Rocky and Tundra tight) Thank you, thank you, thank you soooo much I love you guys!! Rocky and Tundra: We love you too Elmina!! (They hug her right back) Rocky: Ok why don’t we go inside and join the other pups with the movie? Tundra and Elmina: Sound slike a plan! (They both said as they all walk into the TV room to watch the movie) The pups were all watching the movie, when the movie ended all the pup fall asleep and spent the night in the TV room and all cuddle next to each other. Another day, another adventure for the PAW patrol. What will they do next with their new friend Elmina by their side? Will Elmina become part of the paw patrol? Or will she just leave and continue her life as a boxer? Find out in the next story!! '(I hope you like my first ever story, remember no changing anything unless you’re and admin or have permission from me. Please let me know what you think in the comments. Thank and have great day).''' Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Parts